Fida'an
Overview The Rune'Daathian’s beliefs are not much of a structured religion at all. There are no churches, no written texts. No formal gatherings of worship or even concrete beliefs. Interpretations may vary from family or region. Their belief are strictly told through oral traditions, believing that documenting or worshiping it in some formal way would be disrespectful to the legend of their ancestors, as they would not wish to be worshiped as gods. Rune'Daathians believe that, at once, the harsh desert known as Rimal Al'ajdad was a lush, green land filled to the brim with nature and wildlife, not the barren wilderness that exists today. The Goddess , Abia, came down from the sky and created this land to harbor her creations-- The Rune'Daathians. After a time, she came to the conclusion that her creations were sinful and tended to partake in pleasures of mortals such as drink, coin, and sex. The perfect race of dark skinned, fair eyed people turned out to be just that-- People. Feeling disgusted with what she created, she wrote them off as a mistake, or a testing phase as to what she could create at a later date. To punish her creations she deemed sinful, she damned the once beautiful continent to be the harsh desert it is today. Abia returned back to her Oasis in the sky. Feeling betrayed by their once beloved Goddess, The first Rune'Daathians that would become known as the "Ancestors" decided they were not terrible creatures of sin for partaking in worldly pleasures, and instead, that Abia was too harsh, and would never be satisfied with anything she created. They would rebel, and bow to no gods-- Ruled by nothing but themselves. They discovered Fire and Earth magic, deemed Aladant Niema, by communing with their new desert surrounding and used them to construct pillars-- Pillars that stretched all the way to Abia's Oasis. Taking her by surprise with their newfound magic and sheer ability to reach her Oasis alone, they slayed their once god, freeing themselves from her damnation and becoming their own rulers. It is spoken by some that That some of the ancestors remained in the Goddess' Oasis, and that they shall join them upon death. Other's believe that the original ancestors now walk among Rune'Daathians, guiding their hand and luck in everyday actions. The concept of how their ancestors exist is the most common gray area of the religion today, regions and its people tending to have their own view on this. They had also decided that they would, in fact, live in the region Abia, now known as the Betrayer Goddess, believed she cursed them with as a final act of defiance, and almost as if to show her that they were superior to any obstacles she could throw at them. Now, the Rune'Daathians are thankful for the land the have, as well as their ancestors, and speak of them as they would a deity. Common phrases related to their religion that are often heard are: *"By the land!" *"By our ancestors!" *"Ancestor be praised." *"The ancestors smile upon you this morning/day/evening." In addition, they refer to fellow Rune'Daathians as “Almisbar al'umm” and commonly refer to their ancestors as the Fida'an. Category:Religions